Mirror, Mirror
by Akari Neko-chan
Summary: What happens when you take one mirror that does more than just reflect the face of the person looking in it, Koedma's sprit detectives, and one clueless Japanese-American girl who doesn't even want to be in Japan? Trouble, that's what.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly was up in her room listening to Abney Park while role paying on her computer when she heard her mom call for her from the other side of her house.

"Lilly! You have a package form your grandmother!"

Hearing this news Lilly jumped off her bed and bolted to the other side of her house where her mom was holding out a package for her. "Thanks mom!" She said before running into the kitchen with it and grabbing a pair of scissors to open the box. Lilly opened thee box and pulled out the silver and red tissue paper letting it fall to the floor. When she finally reached the gift she gasped.

"What did you get?" Her mother asked looking over her daughter's shoulder. In the box, sitting on some more red and silver colored paper was a velvet jelwery box, a beautifully carved hand mirror and a card. Lilly gently picked up the mirror. It was silver and had beautifully designed roses carved on it, on the back there was writing written in kanji.

"Mom! I can't read this!" Lilly exclaimed whining. Her mother shook her head smiling and help out her hands for the mirror, which lilly gave her.

"It's parts of a song dear. If you hands were in mine I'd be sure they would not sever. My apple tree, my brightness, it's time we were together. Calling out unto the earth with tears hot and wild, for the loss of a girl that I loved as a child." She read.

"I know that song!" Lilly exclaimed taking the mirrior and placing it back in the box then opening the velvet jelwery box. Inside was a beautiful pendant. She didn't know what kind of gem was in it, but it was a red gem of some sort set on a black metal that she didn't even know existed, and it was sort of tear shaped. Even though it looked like it might be heavy it was actually very light.

_It's so pretty... _Lilly thought as she took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck.

"What does the card say?" Her mother asked. "Oh, heh, uhmmm let's see..." Lilly said before taking the card and opening it. She read the card out loud to her mom who nodded before saying, "That was very nice of her. Why don't you go put your mirror safe somewhere. in your room." She said.

"Yes mommy!" Lilly said before going back to her room with her box then lying down on her bed staring at her mirror. She traced the kanji on the back of it with her mirror while listening to the song that had the lines engraved on it.

"I am stretched on your grave an will, lie there for ever. If your hands were in mine I'd be sure we'd not sever." She sang with the music softly. "The priests and the friars approach me in dread, for I love you still my wife and you're dead. With you in your cold grave I can not sleep warm." She contiuned. She flipped the mirror over and saw her reflection and smiled slightly as she sat up.

Lilly looked of Japanese decent, though she definatly had American blood in her. Her hair was shoulder length and black but it wasn't really straight, in fact it had quite a bit of natural wave to it, and the ends of it flipped up naturally. Her eyes were slightly almond shaped but they were grey in color, sometimes they were even blue.

Lilly set the mirror down and picked up her laptop to contiune role playing. When she looked back at her mirror she nearly dropped her computer on her bed. The mirror was now showing a city scene! Lilly hurriedly picked it up and and it seemingly zoomed in till she was, more or less, fallowing a red haired japanese boy.

"Holy shiz." She breathed.

--

--

**A/N: I'm not quite sure where I got the idea, it just came to me. There will definatly be more coming very soon. **

**I don't own Abney Park, though I highly suggest listening to them, nor do I own the song used in this story. (I am Stretched on Your Grave) Oh and I don't know the mystery boy that Lilly was "fallowing" in her mirror. I do how ever own Lilly and all of her family members.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I wanted to let you know that this chapter's kinda short, but the next one will be longer I promis.

Oh, and I don't own anything accept Lilly, her grams, and Lilly's mirror.

--

--

**-1 Month later-**

"Mom! You can't do this to me!" Lilly yelled.

"Bring your voice down Lilly, there's no need to yell, and your grandmother insists." Her mother replied calmly.

"I can't leave! This'll ruin my life!" Lilly said still yelling. "WHat about my friend! And I'm going to be in eighth grade! Not to mention I don't speak Japanese!" She ranted.

Her mother sighed, "You'll make new friends, and you grandmother will home school you, and I've also signed you up for a japanese 101 class for the summer. You're going and that's final." SHe said sternly.

Lilly fumed for a moment, her eyes tearing up, before finally yelling at her mother, "You're ruining my life! I hate you!" And storming up to her room slamming the door closed behind her.

Lilly's mom sighed and picked up the phone near by and called her mother. "Hello Satomi dear." She heard her mother say. "I was wondering when you'd call. How did Lilly take the news?" She inquired.

"Like any 13 year old girl would. She yelled and made excuses for why she couldn't go, and said she hated me." Satomi, Lilly's mother, replied tiredly.

"It's alright dear, I'm sure she'll get over it eventually. Remember you acted the same way when I sent you to live with Nana in America."

"I know mom. Anyways, I got her ticket for a flight on August 21st like you asked. "I think I might take her shopping for new clothes and things to make up for making her move at this point in her life." Satomi said.

"Alright dear, I'll talk to you later then." Her mother said.

**With Lilly**

Lilly was string at her mirror again, and again she was fallowing a red haired Japanese boy, only this time he was sleeping. Lilly sighed and almost put the mirror back down to sulk when she saw him get up.

"What is he doing now?" She asked her self as she watched him open his window and climb out. Lilly rolled over on to her stomach and held onto the mirror's handle while resting it on her pillows. Just as he reached a group of three other boys the mirror fogged out then showed her face again.

"Heeeeyyyyyy." Lilly whined letting go of the mirror.

**-August 21st-**

Lilly hugged her mom and Dad good-bye and promised to call them once she got to Japan, she then hugged her little sister who had wanted to come with. She was at the air port and about to leave. After this Lilly was on her own till she reached the Japan terminal and her grandmother picked her up.

FIve minuets later Lilly was at the waiting for her plane to arrive. With a sigh she sat down on the window sill in the priority seating line. She looked at her newly manicures nails with their hot pink nail polish and sighed. She had forgiven her mother once she realised that it wasn't her fault really, and once she got over her pride, but she still didn't want to go. She jumped when a woman announced the pre-boarders could get on. Hurriedly Lilly grabbed her computer bag, and carry on bag and boarded the plane. Her purse never came off so she didn't have to worry about getting it.

Tokyo Terminal: Japan

Lilly had all her bags and was currently looking for her grandmother. After five minuets she found her.

"Lilly! It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure." Lilly said looking around not really intrested in anything.

"Ahh, still upset about being uprooted, yes? Well, I'm sure you'll adjust." She said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Sure Grams, if you say so." I said with a sigh then smiled at her. "Let's going." She added.

"That's the sprit Lilly!" Grams said with a smile of her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, thi****s chapter is a little longer. THank you to my one reviewer. This chapter's for you. **

**Just as a note, I say this in the story but I want to say it here. This chapter is set a year after Lilly first arrived. **

**Oh, and I don't own anyone accept Lilly and Grams. Everyone else, yeah, not mine.**

--

--

_Dear mom, dad, and Tori,_

_It's been a year now since I've come to Japan and I still don't like it much, but I've adjusted. Grams got me a new bike, since I left my old one at home for Tori, and I can either walk or ride a bike everywhere, after taking a bus of course. Grandma says that my japanese is now as good as anyone who was born here and has lived their entire life in Japan; in all areas, speaking, reading, and writing. By the way, home schooling is soooooooooo boring. _

_I thought you'd like to know that I've taken the entrance exam for one of the most advanced high schools in the area. It's safe to say I'm more than a little bit nervous about being rejected. Grams says that I'll get in for sure though. She also says that people might start calling my Yuri, ugg, I'll pummel who ever does._

_Oh, I'm now the proud owner of my very first Kimono! It's really pretty, but simple at the same time. The fabric's a pretty earthy brown with a whole bunch of butterflies in a bunch of different colors._

_What else... Oh! I'm also sending presents for you guys. I got them at various festivals over the year. Mommy has a pretty painting, Tori has a dog mask and a pretty fan, and dad has a tea set. I also have a bunch of pictures, including one of the gold fish that I won for Tori and am taking care of for her. Smiles In the pictures you'll notice my hair is longer. GRams talked me into growing it out, and letting me get crayola red streaks._

_Well I guess that's all. I miss you guys lots, yes even Tori. I hope I can at least come ad visit home soon._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lilly_

_--_

Lilly folded up the letter home, put it in an envlope and stuck it in the box with her presents to her family then taped it up and told her grandma that it needed to be sent today. She was dressed in a brown pesant skirt and a t-shirt.

"Lilly, dear, are you ready to go?" She heard her grams call.

"One seck!" Lilly called. she slipped on a pair of flip flops and pulled her hair into a a bun. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her package to be sent. "Ok, let's go." She said.

A few hours later, after all the errands were done grams took lilly shopping for some new clothes and other things. While they were sitting outside at a cafe eating lunch Lilly nearly chocked on a piece of food upon seeing a japanese boy with bright red hair, and two other boys with her. _He's the same one I see in my mirror!_ She thought.

Lilly and her grams were heading home when grams stopped suddenly. Lilly looked at her grandmother confused, "Grams, are you-?" SHe started but stopped abruptly when her grandmother colasped. "Grams!"She exclaimed dropping her bags and kneeling next to the older woman. It suddenly dawned on her that she was having a heart attack.

"What happened?" "Is she alright?" "That woman just collasped!" People around the two started saying.

"Someone call an ambulance! She's having a heart attack!" Lilly yelled at the crowd before shakily going through the CPR steps. _Check for breathing, No breathing, ok she needs CPR. Hold on Grams, hopefully help will be here soon._ She thought. She was real scared, yes she wanted to go home, but not if it meant her grams died.

Out of the corner of her eye Lilly saw a magenta uniform near her. "Is there something I can do to help?" A male voice asked. Lilly flipped her hair back out of the way and glared at the boy, not caring or realising it was the red head form the mirror. "Yes! Call a freaking ambulance!" She yelled at him not stopping the chest compressions.

Once the paramedics got there she let them take over and watched worriedly. They wouldn't let her ride with her grandmother but one paramedic did give her directions to the hospital before leaving in the ambulance.

Lilly took a shaky breath and gathered her bags and grams' bags. She spun around startled when she she felt tome one gently touch her arm. The woman smiled gently at Lilly.

"My son and I over heard you conversation with one of the paramedics," She began. At the mention of the woman's son Lilly's eyes flicked over to the red haired green eyes teen standing next to her. "And I was wondering if you'd like a ride to the hospital."

Lilly blinked, slowly processing this. "Thank you, I would really like that." She replied.

Just before the brown eyed woman, who's name was Shiori lilly learned, left she gave Lilly her phone number in case she needed anything and made the teenage girl promise to call if she did. Lilly agreed to what the mother told her then went to see about her grandmother.

--

As it turned out Lilly's grams went into the hospital two days before she started school. Lilly kind of sulked the entire time she was walking to school, and for about fifteen minuets when she was at school untill Shiori's son, Shuichi, came over and inquired about her grandmother.

"She's doing better. I'm going to visit her after school." She replied with a sigh, then remembered something Shiori had told her. "Oh, uhm, thanks for the flowers. That was real nice of you, I'm sure grams will love them." She told him sitting up straighter.

Shuichi smiled charmingly, "It was nothing, my own mother was in the hospital not that long ago and I know she liked them." He said.

Lilly smiled and nodded, "Well thanks, again." She said. Shuichi nodded and went over to his seat seeing that lass was about to start.

Seven hours later Lilly was thankful that school was over. She couldn't consentrait on a word that was said in class. Once she was out of school she went straight to the hospital to check on her grandmother.

"Grams, are you awake in here?" SHe asked entering the room.

"Lilly dear, so good to see you! Oh, and you look adorable in that uniform. Come give me a hug." Grams said. She had moved the bed so she was sitting up in it and opened her arms to the teen for a hug. Lilly ran over to her grandmother and hugged her. "That's a dear. Now, sit down and tell me what I missed while I was sleeping." She requested of Lilly who sat on the edge of the bed and told her grams what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright guys! Here's chapter 4! I hope you're enjoying this, I know I am. 9shadowcat9 and Spanish-Flower, you both rock, thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this. **

**I don't own any places or people form Yu Yu Hakusho. I do, however, own Lilly, her family, and her mirror. **

--

--

_Dear Family,_

_Grams is finally out of the hospital. I still worry about her though. She says that if I keep worrying about her like I do my hair will go grey before I turn 21. On the plus side I've become friends with a cute boy and his mother. We go to school with each other, though he's a year older than me (meaning he's a 2nd year while I'm a 1st year.). I spend more time with his mother, Shiori, than him though. She's really nice, and reminds me a lot of you mom. Anyways there's not much else to tell you guys about. I still miss you all, an dI still wanna come back home to America._

_Love Lilly._

--

Lilly hit send on the e-mail and it went off to home, with a sigh she got up and went over to her silver hand mirror picking it up. It showed her reflection then fogged over now letting her see anything. Lilly frowned.

_I don't understand why it won't show me anything now..._ She though confusedly. This was the third day her mirror didn't show her anything accept the white fog after her reflection. She sat down on her bed then lied down still holding onto the mirror and staring into it, as if the fog would magically go away and show her something interesting. She flipped it over in her hand letting her see the back. Her finger idly traced the kanji letters and Lilly sighed setting the mirror on her night stand.

She grabbed the nearest book and looked at the cover, it was a cheesy romance novel that she was reading. With a sigh she opened it to the page she had marked and began to read, having nothing else to do. When the weekend came Lilly was beyond frustrated that her mirror wasn't working. Though she was going over to Shiori's house and that would help her take her mind off of the mirror.

Lilly and Shiori were in the mother's kitchen baking. Lilly was showing her how to make some favorite sweets of hers form America, and in turn Shiori was teaching Lilly some Japanese foods.

"Mother, I'm back." The two heard Shuichi call into the house.

"In the kitchen dear!" Shiori called.

"What are you baking? It smells good." Shuichi asked curiously coming into the kitchen.

Lilly giggled, "Five layer bars. High in fat content and sugar low in nutrition, and all american!" She said enthustatically. "There's also home made ice cream that we're making." She added.

Shuichi looked confused, "Where?" He asked looking around. I showed him what looked like a hot pink hamster ball, "In this!" I said.

Most of the ingredients were already in there. She set it on the counter and started playing with it like a car played with a ball of yarn, batting it back and forth between her hands. While she played with the ice cream ball Shiori started to clean up some of the kitchen mess. Lilly looked up and handed the ball to Shuichi.

"Roll that around." She said before going to help the boy's mother clean up.'

Half an hour later the two women were all done baking sweets. "So what will we do with all of these?" Lilly asked with a little laugh. "I mean though I want to eat them all I don't think I can." She explained.

Shiori laughed at the teen, "I'll take some of them to work, and I'm sure Shuichi's friends would like some." The mother said. "Yes! I'm infecting the teen minds of Japan!" Lilly said.

--

Lilly was sitting in the park staring at her mirror again with a blank face. She and Shiori were meeting near the kids park she was sitting at before they were going out for a girl's day out. It was the weekend of course, or again, and Lilly just got through three of the hardest tests she had ever taken. Lilly wasn't really paying any attention to her surroundings, she was just staring at her mirror hoping that it would unfog and show her something.

"See anything interesting?" She heard Shiori ask making her jump and look up at the mother sheepishly. "Not really." She said and noticed Shuichi. "Oh, uh, hullo." She said confused.

Shiori laughed a little, "He's not coming with, he just insisted on coming here before he went to see his friends." She explained. "Oh." Lilly said meekly.

"May I see you mirror Miss Lilly?" Shuichi asked politely. "Uhm," Lilly said. She didn't really want anyone else to see it but there was no way to say no with out seeming rude. "I guess, just please be careful. It's kind of old, and really important to me." She finished. She carefully handed the mirror to the red hear who took it while promising to be careful.

Lilly answered some questions form Shiori about her mirror. She glanced over at Shuichi, who was now reading the back and holding the mirror parallel to his face,and nearly gasped. The mirror side was "reflection" the face of a gold eyed, silver haired man. His skin wasn't pale, but it wasn't extremely tan either. _And are those dog ears?! No they're fox ears! Dear god... _Lilly thought making her self look away form the mirror.

"Here you go Miss Lilly. That's a beautiful piece of art work you received." Shuichi said handing Lilly her mirror back. Lilly took the mirror back and as soon as it let Shuichi's hands the man's face went away. "No miss." Lilly replied absently as she safely tucked the mirror away into her purse. "And thanks." She added.

"Ready to go Lilly?" Shiori asked. Lilly smiled at the mother and nodded, "Yeah." She said. "I'll see you two ladies later then." Shuichi said before going to meet his friend. The two females made their way to the spa, once there Lilly had such a good time she completely forgot about what she saw in the mirror just hours before.

"This place is so nice." Lilly said with a sigh as she and Shiori were getting massages.

"Yes I do agree." Shiori replied.

--

On monday Lilly felt like a new woman after her little spa trip. She had her nails painted a bright hot pink during her manicure and her toes in a pretty burnt orange. School didn't feel as boring, and she happily chatted with some of her female aquantnces. She even did decently in gym class, which is one of the classes she's worst at. Sadly on her way home it started storming.

When she got back to her grams house she saw a note saying that her grams was out of town seeing a friend and would be back in a few days. Lilly had already known this of course but she still sighed and flicked the living room lights on before going up to her room to change. when she opened her room she was suprised that it was lit up as well as it would have been if there was a light on. What suprised her more was that it was comming form her hand mirror.

"What the hell?" Lilly asked going over to her mirror and picking it up. She yelled when it got brighter and help the mirror away from her at arms length. When the light died out Lilly was out cold on her bed, the mirror still in her hand. The storm was slowly going away thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright! Chapter five! This is my longest chapter yet, and it contains the long awaited arrival of Yusuke and Kuwabara. I'd really like more than two reviews before I post chapter six, I'll be happy with at least three. Because I want to know what you guys think of this. **

**Anyways, this chapter might be a little boring, but it'll defiantly have some humor from Lilly. Oh and I wanted to let you all know that I'm going to try to no use any Japanese in this story, so all Japanese words that I might have used will be translated into english.**

**Disclaimer: Kitten doesn't own and people places or ideas form Yu Yu Hakusho. She also doesn't own the song, "When Ever I Say Your Name", used in this fan fiction.**

--

--

_**Whenever I say your name, whenever I call to mind your face. **_

_**Whatever bread's in my mouth, whatever the sweetest wine that I taste**_

_**Whenever your memory feeds my soul, whatever got broken becomes whole**_

_**Whenever I'm filled with doubts that we will be together**_

_**Wherever I lay me down, wherever I put my head to sleep**_

_**Whenever I hurt and cry, whenever I got to lie awake and weep**_

_**Whenever I kneel to pray, whenever I need to find a way **_

_**I'm calling out your name**_

_Sirens could be heard all down the block. Paramedics hurried to make sure the Japanese-American girl out cold in the vehicle got what ever care she needed. She had an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. In her arm was an IV, and in one hand she was holding a beautifully carved silver mirror._

_**Whenever those dark clouds hide the moon**_

_**Whenever this world has gotten so strange**_

_**I know that something's gonna change **_

_**Something's gonna change**_

"_Does anyone know what happened to her?" One on the paramedics asked, trying to take the mirror. He was a little suprised to find the girl resist him taking it._

"_Leave the mirror alone, she won't let it go." The paramedic in the seat across from the first one said. __**"**__And no one knows what happened. When the neighbor told me what made her call she said that there was a flash of light and a sound somewhere between a explosion and a gun shot._

_**Whenever I say your name, Whenever I say your name, I'm already praying, I'm already praying**_

_**I'm already filled with a joy that I can't explain**_

_**Wherever I lay me down, wherever I rest my weary head to sleep**_

_**Whenever I hurt and cry, whenever I got to lie awake and weep **_

_**Whenever I'm on the floor**_

_**Whatever it was that I believed before**_

_**Whenever I say your name, whenever I say it loud, I'm already praying**_

_Once the ambulance got the girl to the hospital and after the doctors examined her they settled the girl into a room. One of the nurses was telling a woman and a teen age boy, who were mother and son, what was going on with the Japanese-American girl and gave the pair the sleeping girl's clothes and the jelwery she was wearing, which was a single. _

"_And she hasn't let go of the mirror once through the whole thing apparently." She finished._

"_Can we go in and see her?" The young man with red hair asked calmly. _

_The nurse nodded, "You can visit her now."_

_**Whenever this world has got me down, whenever I shed a tear**_

_**Whenever the TV makes me mad, whenever I'm paralyzed with fear **_

_**Whenever those dark clouds fill the sky, whenever I lose the reason why**_

_**Whenever I'm filled with doubts that we will be together**_

_**Whenever the sun refuse to shine, whenever the skies are pouring rain**_

_**Whatever I lost I thought was mine whenever I close my eyes in pain**_

_**Whenever I kneel to pray, whenever I need to find a way**_

_**I'm calling out your name**_

_The mother and son pair walked into the hospital room, lightning flashed outside of the room announcing the return of the thunder storm. "I hope she wakes up soon..." The mother said sitting down in a chair worriedly. "I wonder what happened to her Shuichi..."_

_The teen, Shuichi, set the girl's things down on a table then looked at his mother with a worried smile, "Who knows mother? It could have been anything."_

_**Whenever this dark begins to fall**_

_**Whenever I'm vulnerable and small**_

_**Whenever I feel like I could die**_

_**Whenever I'm holding back the tears that I cry **_

_**Whenever I say your name, whenever I call to mind your face**_

_**I'm already praying**_

_**Whatever bread's in my mouth, whatever the sweetest wine that I taste**_

_**Wherever I lay me down, wherever I rest my weary head to sleep**_

_**Whenever I hurt and cry, whenever I'm forced to lie awake and have to weep **_

_**Whenever I'm on the floor**_

_**Whatever it was that I believed before**_

_**Whenever I say your name, whenever I say it loud, I'm already praying**_

_The mother sighed, knowing her son was right, "I don't like seeing her hooked up to all these machenes, Lilly's like the daughter I've never had." She said sadly. Shuichi smiled comfortingly and gave his mother a small one armed hug, "I know mother." He said. _

_He stood up straight and asked his mom if she wanted anything from the cafteria. She asked for something to drink and Shuichi went to get it, along with something for him self. 'She hasn't let go of the mirror the entire time. And the neighbor reported an explosion like sound as well as a burst of light. 'Could Lilly's mirror be the one we're looking for?' Shuichi thought confused. _

_**Whenever I say your name, **_

_**No matter how long it takes,**_

_**One day we'll be together **_

_**Whenever I say your name, **_

_**let there be no mistake**_

_**that day will last forever**_

'_Could Lilly be in posession of the mirror? Is it even possiable for her to even control it? She has no sprit energy. She proabally wouldn't even know a ghost was around if it came up and slapped her, and she doesn't believe in demons and such she said so her self...' Shuichi contiuned to think as he got drinks for him and his mother, then returned to the room Lilly was in._

--

Lilly was relesed the next day. She happily changed back into her uniform, she walked out of the bathroom trying to fasten her necklace . She was supried when Shiori brushed her mid back lengh hair out of the way and did it for her. "Thanks Shiori." She said with a smile.

"It is soooooooooo good to be out of that boring room!" Lilly said happily. She still sported a few bruises from what ever knocker her out the previous day One on her forehead near her hair line and another on the back of her head. "The world is a happy sunshiny place! Why? Because I said so!" She added. Just after those words left her mouth a bolt of lightning flashed and thunder fallowed it along with the day's predicted down pour.

"It doesn't seem to look that way to me, Miss Lilly." Shuichi replied with a chuckle. Lilly stuck her tonuge out at the red head, "Well it is!" She retorted. She crossed her arms and glared slightly at Kurama, "And there's not 'Miss' in my name, it's just Lilly." She added.

"Alright Lilly dear, we believe you. Now let's get you home." Shiori said laughing at the american girl.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Lilly cheered. "Didn't you eat at the hospital?" Shuichi asked. "Are you kidding me?! I don't eat that stuff, do you know what they put in there?!" Lilly said as she climbed into Shiori's car. Lilly didn't see Shuichi roll his eyes at her since he was sitting in the front passenger seat.

Once Lilly was home she promised that she'd be careful then went into her house and ate a bunch of brownies before making her self some real food to eat that wasn't junk food. She then sat on the couch and watched TV while eating her brunch.

-- --

At school the next day she was bombarded by other students asking her questions about why she was in the hospital, and in her locker she found a few flowers and 'happy you're batter' cards. She answered the questions as best as she could, but once she reached her limit she told everyone to "bugger off before I go all kung-fu on your rears" then muttered minor curses under her breath in english.

At the end of the day Lilly was stalking out of the school with Shuichi, "I can't take it! I need video games! Where's the nearest arcade, big brother?" She asked half begging half whining.

"Big brother?" Shuichi asked clearly amused by Lilly. Lilly nodded, "Yup, Shiori said I'm like the daughter she never had, so you get to be the big brother I've always wanted!" She said grinning slightly evilly.

"I don't know if I should be honored or afraid..." Shuichi replied. "As for the arcade, I'll show you where it is, that way you won't get lost." He added wickedly.

Lilly made a face, "I never get lost, the rest of the world is just hopelessly confused." She retorted. Shuichi patter her head," What ever makes you sleep at night Miss Lilly." He said.

"There's no Miss!" Lilly yelled.

Once the two some got to the arcade Lilly squealed and went over to the pack-man game and immediatly started playing.

"Oi, Kurama!" An obnxiously loud voice called. Lilly briefly looked up at Shuichi who was looking at the two teen boys one of which was the source of the obnxious voice. "Kurama?" She asked before going back to her game. "It's a nickname, that's all" Shuichi, or Kurama as he was just called, replied blandly. "Weird nickname." Lilly replied before letting the subject drop.

"Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara." Kurama said to the two. Lilly jerked and looked at the two middle school teens excitedly, while the game flashed the words "GAME OVER". "Yusuke and Kuwabara? As in _the_ Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara?" She asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked a little suprised. "Uhh, yeah." Yusuke said.

"Oh my god! I love you guys! You're the best punks ever! Can I have your autographs?" She asked pulling out an autograph book form her school bag and a pen. Kuwabara and Yusuke grinned.

"Can I give you my number to pretty lady?" Kuwabara asked as he signed the book. "Sure!" Lilly said. Yusuke took the book from his friend when he was done, "Who do I make it out to?" He asked still grinning. "Lilly, not Yuri though, it's just lilly." Lilly said.

"Waa! All my friends back in america are gonna freak!" She said.

Kurama was staring at lilly, a voice in the back of his mind said '_She didn't freak out when she met us. I don't know what's so special about them..._' The red head ignored the little voice and listened to Lilly explain why she wasted the punk's autographs.

"Well I had heard you two are the best street fighters and punks around and all that stuff and I told my friends back in america about it and they said they wanted proof, but then I told them that I had never meet you guys I've just heard rumors about you and they called me a liar, but they also know that I kind of have a thing for punks. So thank you! I'm gonna send a copy of these to them and rub it into their faces!" She said happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: /holds up a piece of paper/ SEE! I do have one! My Sister's going read it.

_Roses are red the sky is blue, I don't own this anime, _/turns to Akari Neko-chan and points/ _and nither do you._

... ... ... Hardy har har, a real comidean. THAT'S NOT WHAT THE PAPER SAYS/Tapes aper to screen then chases sister arround with a golf club/

Akari Nekochan doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the people or places in it.

--

_Dear Family,_

_This place is starting to grow on me. Living at the shrine sucks though. Grams is determined to cram as much junk information into my head as possiable, as if I'm really gonna stay here when I turn 20. _

_Anyways I still can't wait to get home, I really miss you all. On that note, could you please send some of my plushies over, as well as family pictures? And I'm sending you guys some pictures in the e-mail._

_lots of love_

_Lilly_

--

After Lilly went back to playing pack-man Yusuke looked at Kurama, "So is that your girl friend or something?" He asked. Kurama sighed, "No Yusuke, Lilly is not my girl friend. She's a friend of my mother's." He explained.

"Oh, so she's more like a little sister." Kuwabara said looking over at Lilly in time to see her kick the game and yell at it. "That's cool, you may want to keep an eye on her when you can though. With those demons attacking pratically every girl our age looking for that lame mirror." Kurama nodded, "No need to worry Yusuke." He replied.

"Shuichi, I'm gonna head home, you don't have to worry about walking me since your friends are here." Lilly said.

"I don't mind Lilly, besides I'll be seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara later this evening so it's no trouble." Kurama replied.

Lilly's eyes darted around as if looking for an excuse,You really don't have to, besides I'm meets grams so we can go shopping." She said. "Oh look I think that's her now, bye!" She added before rushing out of the arcade.

"Can we fallow her?" Yusuke asked after a moment. "Yusuke, I don't think that's a good idea." Kurama replied. "Oh come on Kurama, don't tell me you're not at least a little curious as to why she didn't want you to walk home." Yusuke said.

"I'm not curious." Kurama said.

"Fine then, Kuwabara and I'll go." Yusuke said. After fallowing the teen age girl for about twenty minuets they saw her look around before jogging up the steps of a temple.

"Well that's intresting..." Yusuke said.

--

--

Lilly came down the stairs at the Minamino's house wearing a Sailor Neptune costume. She had even dyed her hair the proper color, using temporairy dye of course. She had her mirror in one hand as she approached Yusuke, Kurama, and Shiori.

"Well, how do I look? Be brutal." She said

"Wierd." Yusuke said smirking. "Well I wanted to be Sailor Moon but Shuichi wouldn't agree to be Tuxedo Mask because he'd have to cut his hair and dye it black, or pin it up and use a wig." She retorted with a pout.

Yusuke snickered, "You do realise you're the only one dressed up right?" He asked.

"And that your skirt is incredably short." The red head added with a mild look, his eyes carefully trained on Lilly's face.

"Just because you two are no fun doesn't mean I shouldn't be any fun." Lilly retorted flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Now stop being sticks in the mud and come on! We're gonna miss the party!" She added excitedly.

Shiori laughed, "Then you all better get going."

Kurama sighed, "Why did you have to mention this to her Yusuke?" He asked his friend as they left the Minamino's house. The three made it to the party and Yusuke and Kurama were suprised to see that there were quire a few people dressed up in a cosplay outfit. Lilly found a bunch of other Sailor Scouts and walked over to them to chat leaving the two guys behind.

-- --

"Kurama you're sure that Lilly's the one with what we're looking for?" Yusuke asked Kurama later on in the evening after watching Lilly make her way around the party like a social butterfly, she was currently on the dancing on the dance floor to some J-pop song.

"I'm not sure, but it's what I think." Kurama said.

"Well crap." Yusuke said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

It was awhile later and though everything seemed normal Yusuke was fidigety and on edge, but unaware of the reason why. Kurama also seemed a little on edge for no particular reason.

"What's wrong with you two?" Lilly asked while sitting down with the guys.

"Nothing, are you ready to go yet?" Yusuke asked.

Lilly pouted, "No, I told the other Scouts that I'd be right back." She said.

Yusuke sighed and thumbed back into his chair. Lilly rolled her eyes and looked at Kurama, who just shrugged as if he didn't know what the punk's problem was. Lilly sat down in a chair, "Come on, tell me what the problem is. Oh, Shuichi must be getting harassed by a bunch of pretty girls and you're jelous." She said brightly, Yusuke stared at Lilly like she was stupid. "Aww, don't worry Yusuke! I still love you!" She said holding her arms out like she was going to hug the teen punk.

After a few more minuets of teasing Yusuke Lilly got up and went back over to the sailor scouts that were there. It was maybe ten minuets after that when an explosion was heard and Lilly, along with some others screamed. Yusuke and Kurama jumped to their feet to see what was wrong. The problem was there was so much panic that they couldn't see much.

Lilly pushed and shoved her way through the panicked crowd trying to find her two friends. The brunette was starting to panic a little her self, she thought she was close to the table she had left Yusuke and Kurama at but she was starting t think that the crowd and pushed her off course. Finally she felt someone grab her arm and pull her out of the crowd, when she looked to see who it was she saw a worried looking Yusuke.

"Thanks!" Lilly shouted over the noise. She looked around but didn't see her red haired friend. "Where's Shuichi?" She asked.

"He'll meet us out side, now let's go!" Yusuke said back. Bolth teens were yelling because it was so loud with the screaming and parts of the ceiling coming down.

"We can't leave Shuichi here! What if he doesn't make it out? What if he's trampled by the crowd? What if-?" Lilly ranted but stopped half way when she heard someone say from behind her, "What if I'm right behind you?"

Lilly craned her neck and nearly glomped the red head while exclaiming, "Thank Kami you're alright!"

Kurama pried the brunette off of him while talking, "We need to get out of here, I found a exit near by that's easy to get to."

Yusuke nodded, "Lead the way then."

"How can you two be so calm?!" Lilly exclaimed. Just then part of ceiling fell and was coming to land right on them. Lilly screamed and held her hands over her head as if that would help, her mirror, which she was still holding onto lit up and made a dome over the three with what seemed to be light before the two young men could react.

The ceiling section hit the barrier, Lilly squeaked and flinched, before settling around the three. Lilly swayed on her feet and opened her eyes, "Are we alive?" She asked sounding distant. she didn't see Yusuke look at Kurama suprised over her head. "I think I'm gonna take a nap." She said before passing out.

Thankfully for her Yusuke caught her, and just before she slipped into complete sleep she heard Yusuke say, "I guess you were right Kurama. She does have the mirror we're looking for."

"Night, night." Lilly muttered letting sleep take her over.

--

A/N: Well that was an exciting chapter if I do say so my self. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Please please review, it helps me get chapters out faster.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's chapter 7! This may answer some of your questions, or it may give you more. Either way please enjoy!

Thank you Hikari-Kayko for reviewing.

Now, read on!

-- --

-- --

-- --

Lilly sat up with a jolt, she just woke up after passing out was was very confused. "Holy hell where am I?" She exclaimed. She was happy to see she was still in her sailor costume, but not so happy to be in some strange house. she got up and walked over to the sliding door, when she tried to open it and it didn't open she growled and stomped her heeled foot. "I demand to be let out now! Someone open this door right this minuet before I start to get really mad!" She yelled childishly. when no one answered her she growled and kicked the corner of the door before stomping back to the futon she was sitting on and plopping down.

"Stupid people." She muttered. "Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?!" She shouted at the door scowling. She looked around for her mirror to see if it would do anything to amuse her only to find that it wasn't near the bed. She got up and looked other places calmly, then searched everywhere again frustrated, the third search of the room was frantic. "Where is it?! Where is it!? It's gotta be here!" She said her voice nearing a frantic tone.

--

--

Yusuke yelped and dropped the mirror that was in his hand. "What the hell?!" He yelled.

"The girl has woken up it seems." Genkai said. "She's probably quite up set, someone should go see her." She added.

Yusuke tried to pick the mirror back up and one again let it go with a yelp, "THat thing just tried to freaking burn me!" He exclaimed.

"You shouldn't try to touch that Yusuke. It's reacting to your friends frustration." Botan said floating down on her oar.

"You could told me sooner." Yusuke grumbled.

"I'll go see Lilly." Kuwabara said standing up with a sigh.

"So what is this thing for?" Yusuke asked as his tall friend walked out of the room.

"What do you think? It's a mirror." Hiei said like the detective was stupid.

--

--

Lilly was about to go into hysterics when the door slid open and Kuwabara walked in. The teen age girl looked up and saw him and stopped trying to mess with the window. "Kuwabara! Where's Yusuke and Shuichi? And have you seen my mirror? My grams gave it to me and it's real important. And how did you get into the room, the door was locked? Where am I? Who's temple is this? This is a temple right? I really need to find that mirror of mine, I promised I would take good care of it." She said barely stopping to breathe as she fiddled with her necklace.

"Woah, woah, slow down the question flow Lilly." Kuwabara said. "Yusuke and Ku-Shuichi are fine, they're in the temple main room. Yes, this is a temple, it belongs to Yusuke's martial arts teacher. I know where your mirror is and it's fine, not a scratch on it, and the door wasn't locked, it just tends to get stuck." He said answering all of Lilly's questions.

"They're here? Where are they?" Lilly asked.

"Come on, I'll show you. It's easy to get lost around here." Kuwabara said leading Lilly out of the room and two everyone else.

--

"Well, it's not burning Yusuke any more. Kuwabara must have gotten her to calm down." Kurama commented. The door to the room slid open and Yusuke was glomped by Lilly.

"You're alive! I thought the ceiling would have crushed you! you sure proved me wrong!" She said happily.

"Lilly, can't, breathe!" Yusuke said. Lily let go laughing sheepishly, before grinning evilly and glomping on to Kurama.

"Lilly," Kurama said with a sigh. "Yes Shuichi?" Lilly asked cutely. "Let me go." He replied. "This is the thanks I get for worrying?" Lilly asked letting the red head go. She saw her mirror and grabbed it with a happy squeal.

"What's your name girl?" the old woman in the room asked. Lilly saw she had faded pink hair, and looked tough.

"Lilly, m'am." The brunette said politely.

The woman nodded, "How'd you get that mirror?" She asked. Lilly sat the mirror next to her and fiddled with her necklace.

"My grandmother gave it to me." Lilly replied honestly.

"I see, and have you seen anything odd recently?" She asked.

Lilly started to shake her head and say no, but caught a look telling her to say the truth. Lilly bit her lower lip, "I couldn't say. The definition of odd depends on the person." She said.

"Don't mess with me girl. I know plenty of ways to get an answer out of you." Genkai said.

Lilly looked meek and ducked her head. "I suppose you could say I've seen a few odd things." She muttered.

Genkai nodded, "How long have you been in Japan?" She asked.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Lilly said. "Three months now I think..." She replied.

"Been to any of the historical sites?" Genkai asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara were confused as to way the old woman was asking so many questions about the girl that had nothing to do with anything in particular. After a few more questions Yusuke and Kuwabara figured out what the old woman was getting at.

Lilly made a face, "My grams is cramming so much information about her shrine and some of the stuff in it that I barely have any room for the stuff I learn in school."

"What does she tell you?"

"Stories, you know like what parents tell their kids before bed. My mom told me most of them, only differently." Lilly replied.

"Anything about that pretty thing next to you? It seems pretty old." Genkai said pointing to Lilly's mirror.

"Yeah, she's told me stories about it. She says it has supernatural powers. It used to belong to a priestess who I'm a direct decedent of. And it would only do certain things for her. and my necklace also supposedly belonged to the same woman, grams says it has powers as well. She's always after me not to take it off, and to keep my mirror with me. SHe keeps saying that they'll save my life one of these days." She said before looking at her pendant with a small frown. "I guess she was right." she muttered before covering a yawn. "I should totally get home. Grams is probably going nuts. I wouldn't be surprised if Mrs. Shiori is worried as well.

--

--

Lilly was sitting and eating lunch with her grandmother, she looked up remembering a question she wanted to ask. "Grams, do you know someone by the name Genkai?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" GRams said.

"I was over at her temple with Shuichi and Yusuke today. She just seemed like someone you would know." Lilly said with a shrug.

Grams smiled, "Really?" She asked. "And what were you doing over there with those two?" She teased.

Lilly colored and squawked, "I'll go do the dishes." She said hurriedly and ran off into the kitchen to wash dishes.

-- --

-- --

-- --

A/N: Please review! It helps to gets the chapters out much, MUcH faster.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, I'm really on a roll with this one. So here's this chapter. I personally would call it a filler but that's just what I think. Anyways Enjoy, please review at the end. It helps me to get the chapters out. Espically when you tell me you want to know more about something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or people form Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**-- -- --**

**-- -- --**

"So does this mirror that we think Lilly has have a name or something?" Kuwabara asked.

Botan shook her head, "No, but we managed to scrape up some information on it." she said and pulled out a few pieces of paper. "Our information says that it first belonged to a priestess, as your friend told you, but we weren't able to get her name. Only that she was called the moonlight priestess."

"Do you know anything useful about her?" Hiei asked boredly. Botan colored a bit at the question not liking what the demon's tone implied.

She coughed a little and said, "Well yes. See this priestess was extremely powerful, and for a good reason. She was one fourth demon, the only way it showed was from her spiritual strength. Anyways the mirror was a gift for her from what she thought was a human. She was told of what the mirror could do and asked to keep it safe from demons at all costs, and in return she and her children would be able to use the mirror's powers and it would protect them. She did so until her death, at that time the mirror was passed along to her daughter. That all we really know about that priestess. Though three years after her daughter had the mirror she was murdered by a demon who then stole the mirror. That's when we lost track of it." Botan said.

Hiei snorted, "Lilly said that was was told she's a direct descendant of this moonlight priestess. How is this so if the daughter of the priestess was killed?" Kurama asked.

"Ah! Well you see the priestess had two daughters. Lilly, we think, if from that line of the priestess' family.

"So how'd her grandmother get that mirror? I mean it's not usually something every granny has just lying around the house." Yusuke said.

Botan shook her head, "Sorry boys we don't know. But we did find something interesting on the mirror. It says that when a human with no spiritual power has it, the mirror will slowly give that person spiritual power. It does this when a person with sprit power holds it." She said.

"How does that happen?" Kurama asked with a frown.

"Well we think that it some how gauges the amount of power a person has and records it then when the person with out sprit power, your friend Lilly in this case, takes the mirror back it'll give her a little bit of power, the mirror will continue to do this until your friend has enough power to protect her self against sprit attacks from you or anyone else that's handled the mirror." Botan said.

"You're right, that is interesting." Yusuke said.

"Interesting, but not good." Kurama said.

--

--

Lilly was helping Grams to clean out one of the storage rooms in the temple. when she pulled out an old, but well kept scroll. "Grams, what's this one for?" She asked.

"That one's about our ancestress Mitsuki. She was the first one in our family to have your mirror." Grams said, seeing the look on Lilly's face she hid a grin, "If you'd like to read it you can. It's not the real one, it's a copy." She said. Lilly nodded and set the scroll aside to take to her room and read later.

A few hours later Lilly was in a clean pari of jeans and a new shirt, she was laying on her bed reading the scroll that she had found earlier. She was so into what she was reading that she didn't really notice anything else; not even the huge storm that had come in. She only looked up when she heard something rattling. She was surprised to see it was her mirror, carefully she walked towards it. She tentivly reached out to grab it, she still hadn't forgotten what happened the last time. She finally grabbed it and the mirror stopped. For awhile it did nothing before light exploded form it into Lilly's entire room, Lilly closed her eyes and tried to shield them form the light.

--

**When Lilly opened her eyes she was in some sort of forest clearing, all the trees were cherry trees and they were in full bloom with their blossoms. Lilly also noticed it was night. **

**Before Lilly could say anything two women came into the clearing. From how the two looked they seemed to be mother and daughter. Bolth were in the traditional japanese priestess' clothing. **

"**Hello Lilly." The older one said with a kind smile. She had the same dark black hair that lilly had, though hers was mostly kept down and it was sleek, unlike the teen's slightly wavy hair. **

"**How do you know my name? Who are you two?" She asked looking from one woman to the other. **

"**No need to be afraid, we won't hurt you. There's some things we need to tell you now that you're learning how to work the mirror." The second woman said.**

"**Oh." Lilly squeaked.**

--

When Lilly 'woke up' she was laying on her bed, like she had fallen asleep reading, and she had a major headache form the vision she got. She stretched and got up, smelling food.

When she got down stairs she found that Grams had been baking. With out really thinking Lilly went straight for the kitchen and moved to pickup one of the brownies sitting on the counter. She yelped when her grams smacked the back of her hand lightly. "But-but Grams!" She whined.

"Not till the visitors have some." She said grinning wickedly.

"But my head hurts..." She said weakly.

"Then take some medicine." Grams said before walking away with the brownies.

"You're walking away with it!" Lilly exclaimed fallowing her grandmother. She didn't even glance at her two friends as she entered the living room. So she was surprised when she heard Yusuke and Kuwabara say, "Thanks Grams!"

"Hey! They're eating my brownies!" Lilly whined childishly.

"Oh Lilly, do stop whining. I know you just woke up but these boys came all the way up here to see you." Grams scolded lightly. Lilly hung her head and looked at the brownies with big watery eyes. "Brownies?" She asked.

Grams handed Lilly the plate with grin, Lilly cheered and stuffed on into her mouth unceremoniously. "So how'd you three know this is where I live?" She asked once her mouth was free of food.

"We had fallowed you once." Yusuke said sheepishly. Lilly sighed, "Didn't your mother ever tell you to leave a girl some secrets?" She asked. "Never mind, why are you three here? That's a lot of steps to climb just for a social visit." She said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara bolth shrugged and said, "We've climbed worse."

"We have something very improtant that we need to talk to you about Lilly." Kuwabara said.

Lilly blinked, "What is it?" She asked before eating another brownie.

"I'll leave you young folk to your talking." Grams said shaking her head a little.

"Thank you for the brownies Grams." Lilly called waving her hand as her grandmother.

Once Grams was gone the two boys looked at each other, as if deciding who who would fill in Lilly. Finally Yusuke sighed, "Look, your mirror is dangerous. There's people that _will_ kill for it." He said.

Lilly blinked, slowly she grinned, "That's funny Yusuke." She said

"It's not a joke Lilly, you're in danger if you keep that mirror with you." Kuwabara said.

"Form what? The boogie monster? I haven't been afraid of monsters in the closet since I was eight, guys." Lilly said shaking her head.

Yusuke and Kuwabara traded exasprated looks. "We're serious Lilly. Let us keep track of your mirror for a few weeks." Yusuke said irritation inching into his voice.

"You two are all thumbs! And I've seen your rooms, they're not the cleanest places in the world, even if they're not as trashed as my little brother's room back home." Lilly said laughing a little.

"Lilly! We mean it!" Yusuke shouted standing up. Lilly stopped laughing and stared shocked at her friend. "If you keep that mirror you will be in danger! We're trying to help you!"

Lilly stood up slowly, "With what?" She said obviously struggling not to shout like her friend. "You're telling me I'm in danger, but you're not telling me from what. You're telling me to let you and Kuwabara to hold onto my mirror, when I was told to keep care of it, but you're giving me no solid reason why. I like you guys, I really do, but if you're not ready to tell me the whole story I don't want to know anything at all." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok, so this chapter is kind of short. Only four pages in word, but it's mostly a filler. So enjoy, please review, and I should have chapter 10 done and up soon.

Disclaimer: Kitten doesn't own anyone or anything form Yu Yu Hakusho, nor does she own the song Away From Me that is used in this chapter. However, Kitten does own Lilly, Tori, Grams, and Lilly's parents. As well as the Mirror used in this story.

-- -- --

-- -- --

**I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll**

**I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds**

**But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to**

**Lost all faith in the things I have achieved**

**And I**

_A group of high school girls was walking down the street. School had just ended and all were headed home _. The group of girls stopped and one of them, the only one with American and Japanese looks smiled and waved to the girls before turning down an alley that she normally used as a short cut.

**I've woken now to find myself**

**In the shadows of all I have created**

**I'm longing to be lost in you**

**(away from this place I have made)**

**Won't you take me away from me**

_The girl hummed as she walked down the alley, she didn't know she was being watched. She didn't know someone had been fallowing her since she left school not that long ago. The girl jumped when she heard something fall, smiling a giggling a little she walked up to the cat that caused her scare. _

"_You scared me little guy, making all that noise like you did." She said crouching down to pet the cat. The cat purred happily as she scratched behind it's ears. She giggled and picked it up. "You're so light! why don't I take you home and find you something to eat? I'm sure Grams won't mind, we get strays all the time anyways." She said, the cat meowed it's agreement just before another loud crash was heard making the girl yelp and wince. _

**Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins**

**I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed**

**I can't go on like this**

**I loathe all I've become**

"_I'm sorry to say, girl, you won't be going anywhere." A man said from behind the cat and girl. The girl turned around and gasped, while the cat hissed and spat at the person now in front of them. The man in front of her didn't look like any human male she had ever seen. The girl stepped back only to be grabbed by behind, she started to struggle, letting the cat go right away and dropping her bag._

"_You see, I've been told you have my mistresses' mirror, and she wants it back." The man said walking up to the Japanese-American girl. _

_I_**'ve woken now to find myself**

**In the shadows of all I have created**

**I'm longing to be lost in you**

**(away from this place I have made)**

**Won't you take me away from me**

_The girl kick one of her feet back and got the man holding her right where it would hurt the most, making him let her go. The second one snarled, "You stupid girl!" He grabbed a hand full of her hair and the girl's hand lashed out on impulse to smack him, she didn't notice the slight pink glow around it. The man let her go with a yell and his hand went to his face. _

_Now free the girl picked up her bag and ran the way she had first come. She didn't even really stop when she ran into someone, she only picked her self up, said a quick sorry and started running again._

**Lost in a dying world I reach for something more**

**I have grown so weary of this lie I live**

**I've woken now to find myself**

**In the shadows of all I have created**

**I'm longing to be lost in you**

**I**

**I have woken now to find myself**

**I'm lost in shadows of my own**

**I'm longing to be lost in you**

**Away from me**

_Only when the girl got home to the shrine did she stop running. she went up to her room and closed the door behind her to change. Once she was in jeans and a t-shirt she came back down and looked at her grandmother. "I want to go home Grams, as soon as possible." _

_Grams frowned, "What happened Lilly?" She asked._

_-- -- _

_-- --_

Lilly knocked on the door to Yusuke's apartment, she was grateful when her friend answered and not his mother. It wasn't that she didn't like her she just wanted to give her mirror to Yusuke, tell him she was leaving, and go back to the shrine to pack up things she couldn't be separated from.

"What's up Lilly, I've got to leave soon or Keiko'll kill me." He said. Lilly smiled slightly knowing how Kieko was.

"I'd like to see that." Lilly said jokingly as she dug through her bag, once she found what she was looking for she pulled it out. "Here, I'm going to be going back to America and I don't want to take it with me." She said holding out her mirror for Yusuke to take. The teen punk stared at her confused.

"Do you still want it or not Yusuke?" Lilly asked a little irritably. Yusuke blinked, shook his head and took the mirror.

"Why are you going back to America?" He asked.

Lilly's hands went into her jacket pockets, "I wanna go home that's why. I miss my family, my friends, hell even my little sister." She said.

"But you're coming back, right?" Yusuke asked.

Lilly opened her mouth to say no but shut it and looked at the door, "I'm not sure." She said. She smiled at her friend. "I'll think about it ok?" She asked. Yusuke nodded and Lilly added teasingly, "Oh and don't go getting all teary." She went to the door then left Yusuke to finish getting ready for meeting Keiko.

--

--

Lilly gave her grams a hug. "Now you write often, and if you ever want to come back just say so and we'll get you on the next available flight here." Grams said.

Lilly smiled, "Alright Grams. Oh and if Yusuke and the guys come by let 'em know I'm sorry for not telling them sooner." Lilly said sheepishly. Just before she left She had called Kuwabara, Shuichi, and Yusuke and told them she was leaving. She then said bye and hung up before they could respond.

Grams laughed, having heard the phone calls. "Alright, I will." Lilly picked up her carry on and went to get on the plane that would take her back to America. With a sigh Lilly sat in her seat by the window.

'_Well at least I left before I made to many friends. And the ones I did make I didn't tell this this morning when they were too sleepy to process what I told them right away. I didn't need tearful good byes._' Lilly thought then grinned a little, '_Not like any of them WOULD cry... ok so maybe Keiko would but that not the point._' She added in thought.

It wasn't much longer before the pilot got over the intercom and said how long it would take for them to get to America, then it was time for the plane to take off. The seat Lilly was in let her look inside the air port as they were pulling away. The girl nearly gasped when she saw her friends starting at the plane she was in, and she could have sworn that Shuichi looked disappointed. The others looked either mildly offended or disappointed and though those looks hurt as well for some reason unknown to her the look on her red haired friend hurt the most. Though she wouldn't know why he looked disappointed; If it was because she was leaving for no real good reason or if it was because of how she left.

--

After some long boring hours later on the plane trip Lilly finally made it back to America where she was greeted by her family. The teen smiled as her little sister glomped onto her waist. Once their mother convinced tori to let her big sister go they got Lilly's bags and then left for home.

Lilly crashed on her bed with a sigh, she was happy to see her room was still mostly the same as how she left it. Rolling over Lilly came face to face with two pictures that made her frown slightly. One was of her, Kieko, and two other girls Lilly had befriended at school dressed up in their kimono for the cherry blossom festival. The other one had Lilly, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama on a roller coaster. The first three looked like they were having the time of their lives, though Kurama looked like was was going to be sick.

The girl carefully flipped the pictures so they were laying face down against her bed stand and closed her eyes for a nap.


End file.
